1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus in which maintenance of a recording head that discharges ink is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus generally discharges ink from each nozzle in a recording head to record (print), e.g., an image on a recording medium. In the inkjet recording apparatus, maintenance is performed to prevent each nozzle from being clogged with the ink. The maintenance must be carried out periodically or in accordance with the number of recorded sheets of the recording medium.
For example, when the recording apparatus is not used for a long time, ink that has adhered to each nozzle in the inkjet recording head is dried. As a result, clogging of each nozzle may not be eliminated even if the maintenance is performed. The ink must be prevented from drying by shielding each nozzle from outside air in order to avoid clogging of each nozzle.
FIG. 15 shows a cap member that prevents ink in a recording head from drying. A plate 101 formed by using SUS is provided to a recording head 100. A plurality of nozzles 102 are formed in, e.g., a line on a surface of the plate 101. A camp member 103 is in contact with the surface of the plate 101 of the recording head 100. The cap member 103 is obtained by integrally forming a cap bottom surface portion 104 and a lip portion 105 provided on the cap bottom surface portion 104. The lip portion 105 is formed to protrude on an entire circumference of an edge of the cap bottom surface portion 104. The cap member 103 brings the lip portion 105 into contact with the surface of the plate 101 of the recording head 100 to hermetically seal the surface of the plate 101. As a result, the cap member 103 shields each nozzle 102 from outside air to prevent ink from drying.
Besides, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 1993-131639 discloses a technology of preventing ink in a recording head from drying. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 1993-131639 discloses a cap member in an inkjet recording apparatus. A suction path through which ink is led by suction and a sealing portion having a sealing holding groove formed therein are provided to the cap member. An annular sealing member, separately prepared, is attached to the sealing holding groove of the sealing portion. The sealing member is formed by using an elastic member. In the cap member having this structure, the sealing portion (sealing member) is in contact with the ink discharge surface of a recording head. With this structure, the ink discharge surface of the recording head is hermetically sealed with the sealing portion of the cap member, and the ink is prevented from evaporating.